Harry Potter: Wizard Avenger
by rangerhero
Summary: Harry returns to the Wizard World after being believed dead after eight years. Can the Wizarding World survive as Harry avenges the wrongs against him by Voldemort and the world that abandoned him to his relatives now that he has avenged the wrongs done to him before he disappeared at the age of five by his relatives. Will anyone find out that he is a vigilante and not a hero?
1. Wizard Avenger Rising Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, as does Warner Brothers for the movies. I also don't own Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor, Iron Man, The Outsiders, and Indiana Jones. I own the plot of the story and any OC's.

A/N: My response to DZ2's Vigilante Harry Challenge. Paring will be H/Hr. First Chapter explains the first two years without Harry at Hogwarts, and how things are about to change for the Wizarding World.

A/N 2: Not a crossover but characters from the movies listed in the disclaimer will help Harry and his friends.

* * *

Wizard Avenger Rising Part I

Albus Dumbledore, self-proclaimed leader of light sat in his office at Hogwarts again wishing that he hadn't left Harry with his relatives, the Dursley's, all those years ago. Today was the eight year anniversary of The-Boy-Who-Lived death at the hands of his magic hating uncle Vernon. After the boy's death the monitor's died and he hadn't paid attention to the Dursley family since.

The last two years had been stressful and horrific for Albus, and it all started first year.

A young muggle-born witch had done her best to make friends and help her classmates, but thanks to a well-known pureblood family's son insulted her and caused her to hide in a lavatory before a troll was brought in by a professor, possessed by Voldemort, to cause a distraction in order to steal a special stone.

The troll had found her, proceed to wreak the lavatory, and deal great injury to one Hermione Granger. Once her parents found about her injuries they demanded the party, Ron Weasley who had insulted her and led to her injuries, apologize to her and pay compensation towards her injuries along with a list of other demands they drew up otherwise they would pull their daughter from Hogwarts and send her to another school to help teach her control of her magic.

Backed by Amelia and Ron's parents he agreed and Ron had public apologized but had yet to complete the list of other demands save three: to stay far away from Hermione, arrive/leave the Great Hall/Classroom before her, and to never insult/bug/annoy/tease/etc her or her friends.

The only friends she had where: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who joined the group the next year. These three were the Hogwarts Outsiders each bringing their own talents to the group.

Yet an arrogant Draco Malfoy continued to aggravate them even after repeated warnings from Severus Snape. These warnings were private and held under oath that Lucius Malfoy never found out, because Draco would complain to him if things didn't go the way he wanted them to go.

It was Hermione and Neville that alerted him to Quirrell's plans and believing them, knowing that without Harry it was impossible for him to send Harry on the path that would eventually lead to the defeat of Tom Riddle, and took the staff down the trap door in the third corridor. After beating the traps they found Quirrell in front of the Mirror of Erised trying to get the stone. In the ensuing battle Quirrell died with Voldemort fleeing, fearing Voldemort would trying again Albus removed the stone from the school and convinced his friend Flamel to destroy the stone.

After the stone's destruction Albus hoped the next year would be uneventful, but it wasn't. The monster of Slytherin was unleashed and resulted in the resurrection of Voldemort, but thanks to the Hogwarts Outsiders who managed to kill the monster, a basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and with his help along with the staff drove Voldemort out of the castle.

Yet while nothing had happened yet and Albus had no idea what was going on but something suggested that Voldemort didn't want to strike unless Harry was in the Wizarding World, but the resurrection of Voldemort cost him the respect of the Weasley family because Voldemort had used their daughter's life to return.

Now the third year was about to begin and he had just received a letter from Gringotts asking him to a meeting. What the meeting was about he had no clue about, but from the writing it was important and urgent.

Little did he realize that things were about to change in the Wizarding World and Hogwarts.

* * *

Inside the bank, nine figures sat around a table all quietly talking to another. Two were goblins and had helped the seven humans sitting across from them.

A brown haired muscular man with brown hair his eyes glancing around the room, next to him sat a woman with brown hair smiling that the man she loved was back. Their names were Thor and Jane. Next to them was inventor/business man/millionaire Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Sitting next to Tony was a tall muscular man, thanks to a serum that was given to him, was Steve Rogers. Next to Steve was a gray haired man wearing a leather jacket and a fedora hat with a whip and gun at his side. The man was leaning back in his chair the hat covering his eyes.

In the second to last empty chair sat a five foot eight, muscular looking boy with black hair and green eyes. This was Harry Potter who had just recently decided to join the wizarding world and to avenge his parent's death against the man who had taken them away. He also planned on avenging all the wrongs the wizarding world had done to him, and the wrongs were not a few.

Yet, he was glad that one wrong had been avenged so far. The abuse that his uncle, aunt and cousin had given to him up to his fifth birthday had been brought to justice. His uncle was in jail for child abuse, his cousin was in jail for abusing him, and his aunt was in prison for not stopping the abuse and neglect. He hope that his aunt and cousin would serve their time and try to become better people than they were, but while he didn't like his uncle Harry was willing to hope Vernon would change.

Now Harry was ready to avenge the world that had abandoned him at a young age but proclaimed him a hero and looked upon him to save their world hoping he was still alive.

_'The wizarding world needs to be changed_,' Harry thought, '_they abandon me as a baby and yet their too scared to say their enemy's name and look to me to save them. I'll save them, but not in the way they expect. They wronged me so I'll avenge that wrong by going after the one who started it all Voldemort after that I'll think of a way to avenge my abandonment and the way people want me to live my life in this world. The hero is returning but they'll be in for a shock.'_

* * *

Ok, so here is the first chapter to my take on Vigilante Harry Challenge. This Chapter hasn't been beta read yet. Read and Review and comments on how to improve are welcomed.


	2. Wizard Avenger Rising Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J K Rowling does. As does Warner Brothers for the Harry Potter Movies. I also don't own Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor, Iron Man, The Outsiders, and Indiana Jones. I own the plot of the story and any OC's.

A/n: I never intended Hermione, Neville or Luna to ever become a new trio which is why I called them the Hogwarts Outsiders instead of a trio.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered Gringotts still curious on why the director of the bank wanted to meet with him. After showing the letter to the teller he was immediately ushered into a meeting room where several humans and two goblins glanced towards him as the doors shut.

"Mr. Dumbledore," spoke Ragnok standing, motioning to a chair, "How good of you to join us, please sit down."

"Thank Lord Ragnok, may your life be long and wealthy," replied Albus before sitting down.

Glancing around the room Albus noticed that everyone watched him closely with hidden expressions particularly a teen with black hair and green eyes. The teen looked away before shaking the man's shoulder who was sitting next to him who pushed his hat back and straightened in his seat.

"Now that we are all here I think introductions are in order for the Headmaster." Ragnok stated."

"I'll go first," a brown haired man spoke, "I'm Thor."

"I'm Jane," replied the woman next to him.

"I'm Tony Stark," the next man spoke.

"I'm Pepper," replied the woman sitting next to Tony.

"Steve Rogers." The next man spoke.

"I'm Indy," stated the gray haired man.

"I'm Harry Potter," spoke the black haired teen drawing a gasp from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore glanced between Harry and Steve wondering how it was possible for the boy-who-lived to achieve the same physical stature as the man known as Captain America. Magic had no explanation on how this was possible and the only options left were that Harry had exercised over the years to achieve his physical stature or another non-magical method was used to attain the same results.

"Mr. Potter is that you?" asked Dumbledore as hope rose in his heart.

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore," replied Harry, "and we have much to talk about including why I was left with my aunt and uncle."

Dumbledore sat in fear wondering if Harry had found out about his plans in controlling his life so he could defeat Tom. No one knew that he had planned everything long before the day of the interview with the current Divination teacher for he wanted to be remembered forever. So he created the prophecy, decided to use Harry as the one the prophecy talked about, and used the imperious curse on Trelawney commanding her to speak the prophecy on the day of the interview which had led to Tom going after Harry. Everything had been going well until Harry was presumed dead and he had wondered for eight years if his control would be stronger if he'd placed the boy in a better environment. As he was about to ask if Harry was planning on attending Hogwarts, so he could regain control Harry, Jane handed a parchment to Ragnok who read it briefly before giving it to Dumbledore.

"This is an agreement that we have drawn up in regards to Harry," Jane stated, "It states that he does plan on attending Hogwarts and gives you permission to oversee his education…."

Before Jane could finish explaining Albus signed the parchment with the quill that Ragnok provided not knowing that he had agreed not only for himself but also for the staff that he or the staff wouldn't interfere with Harry's personal life, anything outside of educational matters that Harry was involved in unless his actions needed punishment but his actions would be reviewed before any punishment was given, and participating in any contest when there was an age limit.

Albus missed the quick smiles that everyone wore before which disappeared he handed the parchment to Ragnok as their plans to have Harry independent of Dumbledore's plans to control everything in Harry's life furthered with Dumbledore signing the agreement. When they had found Harry he was unconscious but alive they had quickly rushed him to the Avengers base, there the doctor reported that Harry was not only been beaten but malnourished and a magical person since Director Fury knew of the magical world through association of the leader of the magical world in America.

The doctors had tried everything to improve Harry's health but it was agonizing as everyone realized that complications would occur because of the abuse until Steve and Tony managed to unlock the serum that had transformed Steve and gave it to Harry. The effects were instant, the serum and Harry's magic erased the damage and gave Harry the same physical stature as Steve.

When Harry awoke at first worried that his uncle would find out only to be told that his relatives had left him for dead and had returned home without him. Glad to be free Harry told them that in his unconscious state his parents had talked with him telling him that they loved him and that when he awoke he would find people who cared for him, before he awoke though a woman named Peggy, asked Harry to tell Steve that he still owed her a dance.

Steve had broken into tear when Harry gave him Peggy's message and drew Harry into a hug who returned it despite flinching. As the years past Harry grew comfortable in giving and receiving hugs as he was shown love by everyone who helped him control his magic and his studies. Harry had grown to love archeology and studied under Professor Jones, aka Indiana, who taught him how to fight his style. Shortly before his thirteenth birthday Harry had asked for their help to attend Hogwarts when Fury told him that Tom Riddle was back and underground in preparing to take over the wizarding world secretly unless Harry entered the wizarding world and for the next few months preparing the meeting. Part of that preparation was bringing justice to the Dursley's by having Harry report his abuse to the police with full medical documentation and meeting with the goblins to hear James and Lily's will without Dumbledore knowing of Harry's return until know and finding all information on Dumbledore.

"Now, why was I left with my relatives?" asked Harry.

"It was the most safest place for you at the time," replied Dumbledore hoping Harry would believe him as his eyes twinkled, "but if I had known that you would have been abused I would have made different arrangements."

'_Arrangements that would still keep you in control of my life,' _Harry thought seeing through the lie as did everyone present.

"Now what classes do plan on taking besides the required core classes?" asked Dumbledore.

"I plan on taking Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures," replied Harry.

Dumbledore woodenly wrote down the electives Harry had chosen while his mind raced to find a way for Harry to hear the next prophecy he'd planned for that year when he was in Divination. As the meeting continued everyone's distrust of the headmaster increased as his plans, while not spoken, were revealed as they discussed Tom and why he wasn't taking any action publicly.

"I'll have the list for this year's school supplies sent to you immediately," Dumbledore spoke as the meeting ended upset that Harry would be living in an undisclosed location but would allow the school letters to reach Harry.

After Dumbledore left a black haired man entered and took the seat Dumbledore had recently occupied. The man wore the same expression as everyone angry and upset at Dumbledore but his anger was furious because Dumbledore had allowed him to go to jail without a trial and was only recently released secretly but as an innocent man by the IWC which could overturn a person's imprisonment only _if_ it was proven the prison hadn't been given a trial and claimed innocence.

Minister Fudge had protested when he was given notice and ordered one Sirius Black to be kissed on sight but the IWC had released evidence that Sirius Black was innocent but asked every citizen of England's wizarding world to keep it quiet until the true betray of the Potters was caught and then they could the ask for Fudge to resign.

"So how did the meeting go?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It went exactly as we planned," replied Indy grinning, "The old meddling fool didn't realize he gave his plans away without speaking, but we already knew he was planning to control Harry."

"I have plans for Dumbledore once Tom is defeated," spoke Harry, "I'm not going to kill him but I'll make sure he goes to prison for a long time."

Sirius nodded in agreement at the justice Dumbledore deserved and was glad to be a free and innocent man who could help his godson become stronger. He had been surprised when he was brought before the IWC and pardoned only to be informed that he needed to keep a low profile until Peter Pettigrew was caught. Fudge had visited Azkaban before Sirius was released and gave a copy of the Daily Prophet to Sirius, which the main article was the Weasley's winning the grand prize and decided to take a trip to Egypt. The article showed a red haired family but Sirius was drawn to the rat on the youngest boy's shoulder realizing it was Peter. Before he could speak he was brought before the IWC and released when he testified under Veritaserum. During that meeting Fury revealed that the Avengers guessed that Peter was alive but Sirius's revelation about Pete faking his death, being an animagus along with himself and the deceased James Potter and blaming Sirius for betraying the Potters explained why Peter was never found until now.

Sirius wanted to find the rat and kill him but Harry convinced his godfather to have Peter on trial to convince Fudge he was innocent. A flash of light surprised the group as Fawkes appeared before Harry who checked the letter for any charms before accepting the letter and read its contents.

"Ragnok, thank you for helping me and my family," spoke Harry looking up, "I hope to continue business with you, but I need to shop for my school supplies."

The group left the bank and purchased the necessary school supplies as they arrived at Grimmauld Place which had been completely refitted and refurbished by a changed Kreacher, upset that part of Dumbledore's had caught them by surprise when shopping for Harry's wand which had a brother wand carried by Tom Riddle.

"Why didn't we see this coming," shouted Harry.

"He must of casted a spell which keep the knowledge hidden until you came to purchase your wand," replied Sirius, he continued when everyone glanced at him, "we all known that Dumbledore wants to control Harry's life so he wouldn't want Harry to be able to defeat Tom easily so he must have planned to have two wands that can't beat each other because they share the same core."

"If he did that how can Harry defeat Tom Riddle?" asked Thor.

"By having another plan to counter-act the brother wands," replied Steve as he recalled something Fury had told him, "Fury told me of a tale about three brothers," everyone nodded knowing what Steve was talking about, "in the story there was a powerful wand which could beat anyone, a stone that could bring back the dead, and a cloak which made a person invisible. Fury investigated this tale and found out that it's true because Harry is descended from Ingnotus who was the original owner of the cloak which is probably in Dumbledore's possession. So it the cloak is real then the elder wand is real."

As Steve finished everyone understood him and why Dumbledore needed to have two wands with the same core. Somehow Harry was to become master of the elder wand and defeat Tom Riddle but since Dumbledore wanted to be remembered forever he would make sure to defeat Harry by declaring him a dark lord and then regain control of the elder wand.

"I noticed that Dumbledore was upset when Harry didn't chose divination as an elective," spoke Tony.

"He's upset because of me," replied Sirius, "He knows I'm innocent and I would do anything to protect Harry, even escape from Azkaban if I saw Peter in his rat form. Fudge unknowingly gave that copy of the Daily Prophet and aided Dumbledore."

"For what purpose Sirius?" asked Harry.

"You see pup, Dumbledore's original plan was for you to find out I betrayed your parents and cause you to want to kill me only to find out I was innocent and want to leave the Dursley's and live with me, but since he wants to control you he would make sure Peter would somehow escape and I would live on the run until your life was threatened then I would be hidden here in Grimmauld until my untimely death."

"Causing me to follow his plans until it was too late," finished Harry.

* * *

I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner I was busy working on my other stories. This chapter hasn't been Beta Read yet. Please Read and Review and comments that can help improve the story are welcomed.


End file.
